Friends or something more
by stevenhyde9999
Summary: This story is about two best friends. Who going to realise something about each other more than they already know. ezra is in love with aria but she is his best friend. But she don't love him like that. Will Ezra ever told Aria what he feel for her. will evet aria feel something more for ezra then just friends.
1. chapter 1

This is me Ezra Fitz. I am just a 17 years old boy. from the rosewood pennsylvania.

I was always a boy who like books. More than anything. I was five when I met my first best friend name is aria Montgomery. We met each other ender preschool.

I still remember the day when we met. It was sunny day that day. I was in class when one tiny little girl came to the class and she said next to me. We never met each other before. You are so beautiful tiny little girl when I saw her I knew that I want to be her friend. So I start talking to her and she smile at me and talking to me too. She was beautiful inside and out even today. In that day in that moment. We became best friends forever.

Now we are in high school together. Now we are 17 years old teenagers. and we are still together.

We grow up together. You love each other very much like friends do. We could never be apart each other.

But in one day I realised something that i love her more then friends do.

I don't know if I should say that to her someday. Anyway. but i know for now that she dont fell that_way about me that i feel about her. But its ok. Maybe I will tell her someday what I feel for her. But for now we are just a best friends who loves each other more than anything in the world.

 **So this is it this is my news story. Friends or something more. It's still about aria and ezra this is just first chapter tell me if I should continue or not to make this story. Hope you like it. What do you think about this chapter and what you think about this story trough. Thanks bye guys.**


	2. chapter 2

Now it's Friday me and aria go out with spencer henna emily toby Caleb and Hardy to spencer barn. to have some drinks there. We we go have drinks there and have some time together because we are underage. And if someone catches drinking we will be in troubles.

Spencer's parents are not there. they are in some vacation or something. With their daughter melissa. There are in Philadelphia or where are there. We were drinking beers and talking about anything.

then hannah said that we should play a game name questions and answers everybody of Us will give each other some interesting questions that we wanted iasked them but we never did it so we started playing.

hannah; ok I go first I will give my question to aria. Do you like someone do you love someone.

aria; actually yes I like someone but I don't tell you guys who its is.

hannah; now aria it's your turn to ask someone and give them a question.

aria; oh... Ok... so... Spencer do you like someone in here in this group now in this barrn.

Aria said smiling at her

spencer; no I don't think so...ok...ezra... Who was the last person that you dated.

ezra; it was Jackie and you know it Spencer

I said looking at her like she's crazy or something she knows that my last relationship was with Jackie molina my ex-girlfriend. I was with her for a year we broke up it's already a year too.

ezra; ok... my turn toby do you have now someone that we don't know about.

toby; no I don't actually now I am just a single Alone... caleb do you love hannah.

Everyone started laughing because we always make fun of hanna and Caleb that they like each other. But they're always says that they don't like each other. They always deny it. But I think it's a lie we all know our friends that they like each other they always looking at each other smiling at each other. they always protect each other. Defend each other. So this is for sure that they have feelings for each other. I think I hope that they going to realise that they love each other.

caleb; no I don't stop it already you guys always do that we are just friends that's it ok guys.

hannah; good guys... I dont want to play anymore it's stupid game. Even when I invented it. Let's do something different guys.

so we started to drinking beers again and just talking. It was a great night trough. We had fun together. Like we always do.

Now it's morning I was still in bed thinking about everything mostly about aria. I hope that today going to be a good day. Because today is Arias birthday. She's going to be 17.today. Montgomery's invaded all of us. I've already picked a gift for aria a long ago. I hope that she's going to like that gift that I'm going to give her.

Now I go to school but on the way I have the pick aria. We live next to each other. We are neighbours. And we always go to school together. I hope she's ready already. Because sometimes she is really slow. I have feelings for her deep feelings for her but I know that she don't feel the same way. I just have to deal with it on my own. We've been through everything together. She's my everything. I was there for her and she was there for me our whole lives. With my thinking I didn't noticed that aria opened the door of her house. she started walking to my car. She opened the door and entered to my car.

aria; hi ezra

She said when she looked at me

ezra; hi aria so are you excited for your birthday today.

aria; I don't know maybe a little bit

ezra; why you were always excited for your birthday.

Aria; i know but i dont think that be 17 will be diferent for me then be just 16 you know.

She said looked at me she was different she acted strange that day.

Ezra; i know what you mean. But be 17 is good too because you will be almost 18 and then we can go to college.

I said looked at her i hoped that this will try to make her a little bit happy because I know that she wants to go to college so much.

Aria; yes you right... But its still does not change anything... I am still just aria... You know that girl... That nobody notice.

She said and i looked at her like she is crazy she does not know how beautiful she is.

Ezra; that's not truth... And you know it... Aria... Who do you want to get to notice you.

I asked her waited for her response.

Aria; i dont know if I should tell you that ezra... I dont know... If I should do that... Its complicated.

Ezra; aria we are best friends... Come on we tell each other everything right... So tell me what do you want to tell me.

Aria; ok... But promise me that you dont tell anyone about this... Its embarrassing... Please ezra... Dont tell that to anyone.

Ezra; ok... Aria... I promise I dont tell anyone what you are gonna tell me now.

Aria; ok.. I am in love

She said amiling

I looked at her confused she is in love with who.

Ezra; ok... You are in love... With who aria... Who is it that you are on love with.

Aria; i am in love with Jason dilaurentis.

Aria said and i felt like my heart brooked down because I love her.

Ezra; you are in love with Jason dilaurentis... Why are you crazy.

I said. To her i was still heartbroken about what she said to me.

Aria; why should I be crazy about that ezra he is... So handsome and he have that beautiful blond hair and that beautiful blue eyes that I just want to drowling into them. He is perfect ezra so much.

She said with her smiling and dreamy look on her face. I trought that I was going to throw up right know right there.

Ezra; what... What are you talking about he is a loser not good guy he Playstation football and he is not so much good on people aria.

I said i was a lite bit angry on her.

Aria; ezra... How can you say that you dont know him.

Ezra; and you do know him... You never talk to him so much.

Aria; i know but sometimes we talk to each other and we are amiling at each other and laughing at each other you know i like him so much.

I looked at her dont know what to say anymore.

Ezra; aria... Are you sure that you love him

Aria; i like him ezra i actually dont know if its love or not if I love him even when i said that but i like him and I want to know him better you know go on a date or something.

ezra; ok... I mean if you want it go for it.

i said with a sight. She doesn't feel for me what I feel for her doesn't feel the same way like me. I have to deal with it it's for the best to do that. She is my friend we are friends forever.

 **This is it chapter 2 of my new story friends or something more. i hooe you like it leave me a review about this chapter. Let me know what you think about this. i hope you like it. thanks bye guys.**


	3. chapter 3

aria; pow.

I was at school today is my birthday. i am 17 today. I wasn't very excited for it. I dont know why I didn't. maybe i just feelt like that 17 does not changed everything about me like to be when i was 16 i dont know i trought to myself. today ezra was acting really strange. He was actually like angry at me or something. but I didn't do anything to him why he is so mad about that I like Jason. I know that he don't like him he never does. But it's my choice to be with who I want to be with not his even when he's my friend the very long time we are friends for a very long time we are best friends best friend forever.

I was still at school in the Holloway. I was with Ezra we were talking about English about the books and everything we always do that when suddenly I saw jason as he walked trough the corridor with his friends. he looked really good. they were laughing about something. They were just coming back from the gym. Because they're playing football and Jason is a football captain. They stopped by his Locker and started talking about something. I was still looking at him I always liked him he was really handsome and really strong that's what i always liked about him. But I know then he never asked me on a date. I have to stop thinking about him. i trought to myself.

ezra; pow.

Oh my god she was looking at Jason what is so special about him I don't get it. Every girls in this school want him what is wrong with them I don't really get it. They like .weird about him. They I like . really weird. I know that Aria likes him. She always does since we were in elementary school. It was always just him Jason Jason Jason jason. Why she can't not see me really me. she Can never love me like I love her. I am just her best friend ezra nothing more we have to deal with it and move on. But I love her since elementary school too.

I was still in my troughts when Alex one girl that me and aria and our friends know her we know her since elementary school she's really great too she's smart funny and beautiful. She came to me.

alex; hi Ezra what are you doing. Did you and aria doing something.

She smiled at me

ezra; no we're just staying here. So what are you still doing you know. We have not talkee together very long time.

alex; yes you know I had a lot on my mind lately wrdo you still reading and writing.

She smiled at me she's kind of trouble you know she has best friend named Harper she and her always do something alex is kind of trouble girl harbour is opposite of her but they are still best friends since they're real 5 years old. We were always talked to each other before.

Many guys want her because she's sexy. But she is not not so much interested in them in populsr guys.

ezra; yes I do actually I still love readings and writings. I always do that you know what about you and Harper I have not seen you two for a very long time.

alex; i have not seen you and aria for a very long time too now it's all complicated you know.with school and everything.

ezra; that's what I understand. today aria have birthday. you know.

alex; really... so are you and her planning something for today.

Ezra; yes I think her parents make for her a small birthday party in their home..just us will be there nobody else.

Alex; oh ok... You know i should go anyway.. But if you someday want to go somewhere call me.

She said and looked at her shocked she never asked me out or do something together before.

Ezra; yeah... I will call you.

Alex; ok bye.

Ezra; bye

She said and went to her class i turned around to look at aria she was now standing by her locker talking with Spencer Hannah and Emily so I went to them.

Ezra; what are you girls talking about now.

I said looked at them they rooled their eyes on mě like everytime.

Aria; we are just talking about that Ball. That it will coming from

Ezra; really are you girls have already someone to go there with.

Aria; you know that i dont have anyone yet ezra.

She said looked at me.

Ezra; i know aria. But i know you found someone dont worry about it

Aria; thanks ezra i hope that you found someone to go there with too.

Ezra; yes I hope so aria.

But i dont want anyone else to go there with i want you to go there with me i through to myself but i didn't say anything.

spencer; I don't have anyone to go there with too but maybe someone ask me.

aria; of course someone ask you spencer. they will be crazy not to.

spencer; thanks aria it's sometimes realy hard to find someone in this is school who is normal to go there with not these guys they are all jerks.

ezra; excuse me I'm not a jerk.

spencer; not you we all know thqt you are not jerk ezra. You're a good guy not these guys.

ezra; thanks Spencer this is what I was thinking I'm a good guy. I hope so.

hannah; of course you are... By the way I go there with Sean he asked me.

aria; that's great Hannah i know that you like him and he likes you so you two can be together now.

Hannah; yes we can i hope so that Sean really wants me.

Ezra; are you sure that you want him. You are not going to cheat on caleb Hannah.

I said and everyone started laughing we always do that like i said before we tease Hannah and Caleb because they like each other but they never admit it. I hope that they going to realize that someday.

Hannha; stop ezra or i punch you and this time i mean it

She said angrily.

Ezra; ok.. Ok.. I will stop doing that.

I said laughing at her.

Emily; i dont know who with i should go many either paige but she didn't asked me so I am not sure yet about this.

Aria; paige will asked you dont worry Emily.

Emily smiles at aria.

Emily; thanks aria.

Aria smiles at her and gave her a hug.

Aria; you are welcome Emily.

Ezra; hey guys... Did you see Jason dilaurentis he is a loser right.

When i say this aria lightly and playintfully punch in the stomach. And I started laughing at her.

Aria; he is not a loser ezra... He is just diferent then some guys here because he is a football player and he is a football captain. And he is very popular in our school.

Ezra; yeah popular loser

I said and i smiles at aria and she just rolled her eyes at me like she always do.

Spencer; i didnt see him but he is with his friends that's for sure.

Hannah; i think that he was always weird. When ally went missing he kinda changed but he is still the same like he was before I think.

Emily; he is not so bad i mean we sometimes talk with each other. And he is nice and kind i think I dont know him to much. But he was good to me so I dont know.

Ezra; yes nice you say Emily... He is hard on. Some people who is not popular and who is not football player like him.

I said frustrated what is wrong with all of them now i through to myself.

Aria; ezra... I dont know... I never saw him like this but i know that he can be hard sometimes on people but it does not mean that he is a not good person you know.

Aria said

I was frustrated even more if its even possible on this.

Ezra; you know what... It is what you thinking and i dont mind anymore make what you want aria its your choice anyway.

I said and i angrily went to the class they were looked at me shocked. Like what he is going on or something.

Aria; pow.

What is wrong with him he act really weird today. Since then I told him that I have feelings for Jason he act really really weird. We were always best friends. He is the only guy I can trust. He was always there for me and I love him as a friend. He's like my brother he always was he always will be.

I just hope that he's going to be ok I don't know what's bothering him now but I'm sure it will go away. Now me and the girls standing in the Holloway waiting for a class we going to have English now. today is my birthday I am sure that my parents planning on making a party for me tonight I know for sure that they already prepared everything I'm not sure if I I am in the mood for the party tonight. But I think I can handle it anyway my friends will be there I can handle it.

After school I went to home of course when I open the door I heard like everyone says surprise I knew it I pretend that I'm in shock in surprised.

ella; honey happy Birthday you are already 17 now that's great honey.

aria; thanks Mum thanks to everyone who is here tonight.

I said I know that I am 17 today and I have a birthday. for some reason I wasn't in the mood and I don't know why.

Suddenly everyone said happy Birthday aria.and everyone started clapping.everyone started talking or with someone else. it was so amazing.we all ate a cake.and then I started unpacking gifts from all that they gave me the gifts.Spencer gave me a wonderful book about English.Hannah gave me a nice new jacket.emily gave me beautiful new pants. it gave me a nice new bag. Caleb gave me the beautiful new laptop. my parents have given me a lot of new things too. my grandmother gave me a lot of stuff too. mike gave me a nice new t shirt that's really surprised me enough. And finally ezra gave me a beautiful little picture in the frame on which I am and the ezra siting on the couch in the embrace and we were amiling. And he gave me a first edition of the book kill a monkingbird that's really surprised mě he still know that's i love this book so much and know he gave me the first edition of this book. and i know he love this book too we were always read this book when we were much younger then we are right now. I really so much love him as a friend of course he is so great friend. I can't never imagine to have someone else as a friend then him. He is the best he is like a brother to me he always was and he always will be.

Ezra; pow.

I gave Aria her gift. she looked surprised and happy. she was smiling. I love her smile she's so beautiful. She's my best friend but I want to be more than that. She see me just like her friend or brother I know that. I love her she is so amazing. i dont know what to do. She hugged me it was amazing. Like always.i Think that I have to move on. She like Jason obviously I don't have a chance with her like that. I am not muscle guy who plays football I'm just a bookworm and her friend ezra nothing more I have to stop thinking about her like that and just be her friend. I don't have a choice anymore anyway. But I will still be here for her like she is here for me . always i just want her to be happy. she is great.and i love her so much. i have to be just her friend.

 **this is it chapter 3 this chapter is short but i will make other chapters longer. leave me rewiew let me know what do you think about it thanks bye gyus.**


	4. chapter 4

I was still at home i time for school i went to take a shower. After shower i went to kitchen eat some breakfast. as always my mom and my sister have been drinking coffee and eating breakfast. My mom working at the gallery. My sister Adrianne she's 14 she's different than me she likes to read in bright but not so much like Amy she loves partying and hang out with her friends your differently not so similar he always teasing each other about anything. but we like eqch other like normal siblings do. i picked some breakfast sat next to them and started eating my brekfast.

dianne; how are you ezra is everything ok in school.

Ezra; yes mom everything is great nothing special happend.

Dianne; that's good are you already ask someone for that Ball.

Ezra; no mom but i will dont worry.

I sight why she always asking me this kind of questions.

Dianne; and who do you have someone in mind do you like someone.

She smiled at me.

Dianne; what about you adrianne do you have someone to go there already.

Adrianne; no mom but i hope logan will ask mě today.

Dianne; who is logan adrianne.

Mom looked at adrianne she always do that asking us about this.

Adrianne; logan is my friend we going to school together.

Dianne; and you like him right.

Adrianne; mom i dont know maybe he is cute and handsome but i dont know.

Dianne; ok honey i know he will ask you.

Adrianne; thanks mom.

I was just in my throught why aria want Jason why aria like Jason anyway. What is so special about him. Maybe i will should tell her what i feel for her but i am afraid what if she doesnt feel the same way like i do for her. How can i know if I dont just ask her. Right. But who i will ask to go there with me to that Ball. Maybe i should ask her to go there with me to that Ball but what if she teel me no that she dont want it. I will be embarrassing. Maybe i still dont know what to do.

I went to school and aria was there with Spencer they were talking about something so I went to them.

Ezra; hi aria spencer

I said looking at them amiling.

Aria; hi ezra.

Aria smiles at me she looked happy.

Spencer; hi ezra.

Spencer said.

Ezra; so what class we have now.

I asked them i didnt know what else to say.

Aria; we have english.

Aria said looking at me.

Ezra; do you girls have finaly someone to go with to that Ball.

I said i was hoping that aria didnt have anyone yet. Because I wanted to ask her but i still dont know how.

Aria; i still dont have anyone nobody asked me yet.

Aria said suddenly little bit sad.

Spencer; i have already toby asked me yesterday.

Mě and aria started looking at her.

Aria; what why when did this happen.

Aria said shocked.

Spencer; yesterday.

Spencer said looking at us like we were crazy.

Ezra; that's great Spencer i am happy for you.

Aria; i am happy for you too Spencer anyone have someone but me.

I looked at her sad maybe i will not tell her that I want to go with her to that Ball.

Ezra; aria there is something i need to tell you... I...

And when i wanted to say to her that I want to go to that Ball with her Bell Rang.

Aria; you can say that to me later ezra we have class come on. Go.

Aria said i wanted to tell her that maybe i will wait and i tell her that after class.

After class we went to cafeteria pick up our lunch i was so nervous i have to do this now i throught. We sat down by the table aria and the girls started talking but i was in throught i have to do this but the girls are here maybe i will wait and after lunch when we go to the class in the hallway i will tell aria if she want to go with me there.

After lunch we went for class math i stopped aria and said to her.

Ezra; aria wait

I said she looked at me stopped walking to the class.

Aria; what ezra.

She said oh my god i am so nervous i throught.

Ezra; aria there is something i need to tell you... I...

And when. I was going to say this Jason came and went to aria and said.

Jason; aria can i talk to you.

What i didnt know that he know her name or her anyway.

Aria looked suprised and happy at the same time.

Aria; yes what do you want to tell me Jason.

She said shily.

Jason: you know i throught if you want to go to that Ball with me.

What oh know i throught.

Aria; started amiling really much.

Aria; i... Of curse i want to go. With you to that Ball Jason.

Oh crapp i throught.

Jason; so I pick you up at 7 on friday.

Aria; ok... That's great.

She said still smiling.

Jason; ok so bye.

Aria; bye Jason.

Aria said to him still smiling and he went to class.

Aria; oh my god Jason dilaurentis asked me to go to the Ball with him.

Aria said. She was obiuslly very happy.

Ezra; yeah that's great.

I said it was the one thing that I coud say. Why I didnt asked her first before I throught. Now i dont have anyone to go there with.

Aria; really i throught that you dont like him.

Aria said confused by my words.

Ezrq; of course i dont like him. But if this is what you want so its your choice.

I sad sad but what can I do right. Nothing nothing at all i throught.

Aria; pow.

Ezra was acting really strange today. But its good because Jason dilaurentis asked me to go with him to that Ball i am so happy and excited and nervous right know. I hope that ezra will found someone to go to that Ball with him too.

Aria;; ok I just... I like that you think that you are my best friend i dont know what do I do. If I lose her ezra

I said looking at him if he is really ok.

Ezra; i am OK aria.

He said like he did know what i was thinking.

Ezra; i have to go to the class.

He said started tk go there but i stopped him.

Aria; ezra you forget i go to the class.

I said what is wrong with him. He seems weird right know really. But i hope it will be ok I care about him ge is my best friend after all. What i am saying he is like my brother.

Ezra; oh yeah sorry i know i am just... You know that does not matter we should go aria ok.

He said went to. The class he seems really weird.

Aria; ok ezra.

I said when he already went to class.

After class i went home it was my last class today. I didn't see ezra since the english class. I dont know where he went. I hope he is not mad at me or something. But i didn't do anything so why he could be mad at me right. I throught. I will talk to him when will be at home i will call him. Now i am on my way to the home. When i was already at home i went immediately to my room. I changed my clothes to something comfortable. When i changed my clothes i went to the kitchen grab something to eat. When i was at kitchen i grab some toast and started eatining. When. I finish my food i went to my room again to class ezra if he is ok. So i started to calling him. He picks up and said.

Ezra; hello aria.

He said he sound happy i mean not so happy but better then before.

Aria; hey ezra how are you i calling you because I want to know if you are ok.

I said i hope he say he is ok.

Ezra; i am OK aria really dont worry about me.

He sighed.

Aria; of course i am worried about you are my best friend and i love you as a friend of course.

I said.

Ezra; of course i know that aria you are my best friend too and i love you too... As a friend i mean of course.

He said and like he said that it was really weird.

Aria; ok I am just ok so tomorrow.

ezra; tomorrow.

He said and hang up. I went to the kitchen because its dinner. My mom made this good lasagna they are sl good. So we eating it for a while me mom Mike and dad. We were eating and my mom asked me.

Ella; aria... Do you already have anyone to go with for that Ball.

She asked while she také a bite on her food.

Aria; well... Yeah... I have.

I said i didnt know if my parents will like the idea of me and Jason going there to that Ball.

Ella; ok... Who is it... Is it ezra.

My mom started to smiling and laughing. I forget to mention that my mom loves ezra i mean she always telling mě that he is like her son because we know each other with ezra since we were little Kids like i was saying before so my mom really like him she always say that he is a good guy and i know that she wants to me be with him. But we mě and ezra still telling her that we are just best friends and nothing more. But my mom maybe dont believe us or something because she always talk about this how we will make cute couple and everything.

Aria; no mom its not ezra... I told you many times that we are just best friends and nothing more ok.

Ella; ok... So who is it.

My mom said frustarted and sighed.

Aria; ok... Its... Jason dilaurentis.

I said waiting for their reaction they looked shocked and they were looking at Me weird.

Ella; Jason... You mean Jason dilaurentis that captain football player.

Aria; yes he mom.

Ella; no aria. He is not a good guy he was drunk before he is drinking and he is hard on people.

Aria; but mom you dont know him he is good he always talk to me and he is good.

Ella; no aria.

Aria; but mom...

Byron; no aria i know that boy too. He is not good go there with ezra or with someone else.

Aria; i dont believe you two right know ok.

I said and stand up from my chair i went to my room angrily i layed on my bed started to crying a little bit until I fell asleep.

 **This is it chapter 4 i hope you like this chapter. Leave me a review. Let me know what do you think about it thanks bye guys.**


End file.
